


О жадности

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: У каждого из них есть то, чего они жадно желают.





	О жадности

_«Я родился в эпоху застоя, я живу в эпоху отстоя,  
Я не знаю, в какую эпоху умру, мне не хочется думать плохое»._  
Ундервуд — «Бабл-гам»

Небо падает вниз в безумии войны, раскрашенное кровью своего падшего повелителя в алые цвета, и Бог Грома стоит, чувствуя, как оно ложится на его плечи острой крошкой, ласковым шёлком, неподъёмным снежным покровом. Такова власть и ненависть, раболепие и ужас, месть и надежда, что теперь останутся с ним навечно.

— Ты должен был убить меня, — в голосе его господина осуждение и предостережение о будущей беде, но Тайшаку качает головой, не желая снова повторять этот спор. — Тебе нужна будет сила, чтобы одолеть моего наследника, если он…

— У меня будет эта сила, — возражает новый тентей, касаясь светлых, убранных наверх волос своего обезглавленного предшественника.

— Откуда?

Тайшаку пожимает плечами:

— Пока эта сила есть у тебя, она может остановить и младшего из твоего рода, если ты этого захочешь. А нет, так пусть сжигает этот мир, я сожалеть не стану.

— Тайшаку, послушай, — бог войны, щит и меч императора, делает шаг вперёд и касается его плеча до боли привычным и дорогим жестом. — Моё желание…

— Твоё. Мы уже говорили об этом, и я обещал тебе помочь, но я никогда не обещал, что соглашусь убить тебя, — бог грома улыбается и берёт чужую руку в свои ладони, прижимается губами к сильным пальцам. — Господин мой, для этого желания нет нужды умирать.

— Звёзды…

— Мы ведь уже решили расколоть их, — возражает Тайшаку. — Им придётся уступить ещё раз.

— Ты жаден, император.

Тайшаку смотрит на Ашуру-о долгим прозрачным взглядом и улыбается ему бесцветным ртом:

— Да, никто в мире не сравнится со мной в жадности.

«Ведь я желаю тебя».

Ашура смотрит на императорский дворец из окон своего замка и думает о том, что, возможно, желая умереть и отдать свою силу Тайшаку, он желал всего лишь избежать позора. Избежать клейма предателя. Если сказать об этом, Тентей, зовущий его господином, никогда не согласится с ним, но он пристрастен. Самое смешное, что даже те, кого он предал, считают его жертвой, пошедший на мир с предателем ради жизни и безопасности остальных. А ведь он даже не скрывал правды, но никто не желает видеть то, что причиняет боль. Ложь, сохраняющая разум в спокойствии, кажется им предпочтительнее.

Не это ли лежит в основе бед их мира? Не власть, не желания, не жадность — нежелание видеть истину. И какую правду тогда не желает видеть теперь он сам? Что ему нужно понять, чтобы суметь достигнуть желаемого, пока его дитя так беззаботно играет в самых дальних, самых безопасных покоях дворца, подальше от матери, взбешённой предательством обоих мужчин, которыми она желала воспользоваться.

Богу войны было в каком-то смысле жаль её, ведь он сам разжигал в Саше пожар её страстей, из-за которых она и оказалась в своём нынешнем положении. Как-то раз он поделился этой мыслью с богом грома, и тот весело рассмеялся:

— Она сама принимала свои решения, — в прозрачных, как родниковая вода, глазах не было ни жалости, ни осуждения. — И она ошиблась, только и всего. Каждый из нас, мой господин, может отвечать только за собственный выбор, и даже ты, при всём твоём могуществе, не в состоянии снять с её плеч эту ношу. Ей придётся сделать это самостоятельно.

— Если она справится.

— Об этом не печалься. Как у твоей супруги, и даже, отчасти, моей, у неё, смертной, есть возможность выбирать между божественным долголетием и человеческой скоротечностью. Если она не справится, она выберет человечность и начнёт сначала в новом круге перерождения.

Ашура долго смотрел на него, прежде чем снова заговорить:

— Тебе не жаль её, но ты её…

— Понимаю, — кивнул Тайшаку и улыбнулся шире обычного. — Просто понимаю, а это не оставляет места для жалости.

Да, новый Тентей действительно понимает Сашу. Наверное, единственный из всех жителей Тенкая. Возможно, с ним жрица, предавшая род Ашура и своего мужа, согласилась бы поговорить, потому что произносить хоть слово в ответ на попытки Ашуры-о поговорить жена отказывалась. Только в самую первую встречу положила перед ним кинжал и встала прямо и гордо, откинув голову назад, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз и подставить горло разом. В глазах её было безумие, презрение и жестокость, и как он ни вглядывался, но так и не смог увидеть ни страха, ни раскаяния.

Он так и не прикоснулся тогда к богато украшенной рукояти. Не из жалости, нет, просто понял, что не хочет потерять этот обломок древней, из хаоса до творения вышедшей уверенности и гордыни, злости и самовольно взятого права на всё.

Ашура-о не понимал своей жены, но сам мало чем отличался от неё. Разве что тем, что не мог быть столь откровенен в бесстыдстве своих желаний.

Саша держит в руках кинжал, который была готова подарить мужу, да тот не взял, и улыбается, разглядывая мерцание света на острие. Желанное будущее и власть оказались от неё куда дальше, чем она рассчитывала, но гораздо ближе, чем мог думать её муж. Её первый муж, за мысли второго Саша не поручится. 

У неё есть двое сыновей, и у обоих мужчин они вряд ли вырастут со злостью в сердце к матери. Если уж оба её мужчины способны простить и забыть предательство своей женщины, то их сыновья тем более не смогут держать зла на родную мать. Они найдут способ и возможность оправдать её, а Саша им поможет, когда придёт время.

Ведь как бы плачевно ни закончилась для неё эта война — время всё ещё в её распоряжении. Когда-то нянечка говорила им с сестрой, ещё маленьким и глупым девчонкам, что боги прощают всё, кроме нерешительности. Что ж, ЭТОГО греха за Сашей не водилось никогда, а значит, всё ещё может измениться.

— Не пожалеешь? — спрашивал у неё бог грома, когда она пришла к нему, чтобы предать Ашуру-о.

— Нет, — ответила она ему тогда и рассмеялась, а он улыбался ей в ответ насмешливо и безжалостно. Теперь Саша знает причину этой улыбки, и больше всего её изумляет даже не внезапный романтизм и сентиментальность Тайшаку-теперь-тена — в конце концов, у всех свои недостатки, а то, что из всех он выбрал именно Ашуру-о с его метаниями и сомнениями.

В любом случае, одно Саша знает точно: приди к ней сейчас владыка Тенкая и спроси её снова, не жалеет ли она, ответ её не изменится.

— Нет, я не жалею, мой несостоявшийся муж, — беззвучно, одними губами, шепчет она, ласково, как к возлюбленному, которого у неё никогда не было, прикасаясь к лезвию.

Прозрачный взгляд и шанс получить весь мир стоит и ошибок, и риска, и ожидания. Она своё ещё возьмёт.


End file.
